Wilson
Wilson Percival Higgsbury – pierwsza postać, jaką można zagrać w Don't Starve oraz jeden z głównych bohaterów fabuły tej gry. Wilson jest naukowcem dżentelmenem uwięzionym przez Maxwella w tajemniczym i dzikim świecie gry. Pochodzenie W materiale wideo "Zakazana wiedza" opublikowanym na oficjalnym kanale YouTube Klei Entertainment, miejsce zamieszkania Wilsona zostało ujawnione. Jednocześnie jest on jedną z trzech postaci (obok Maxwella i Webbera), których przeszłość została oficjalnie potwierdzona. Wilson wyemigrował z Europy do Ameryki, gdzie mieszkał w górsko-leśnych terenach Nowej Anglii. Po tym, jak jedna z wywarzonych przez niego mikstur eksplodowała, brudząc tym samym jego twarz, Wilson usiadł zrezygnowany na swój fotel. Nagle usłyszał on tajemniczy głos dobiegający z jego radia (który w późniejszej części filmu, okazuje się być głosem Maxwella). Maxwell, wykorzystując zrezygnowanie i zwątpienie Wilsona, zaoferował mu sekretną i zakazaną wiedzę. Wilson natychmiastowo zgodził się na daną mu ofertę. Poskutkowało to wtłoczeniem do jego głowy przytłaczającej ilości informacji i nowej wiedzy. Uzbrojony w nowy, potężny zasób wiedzy, Wilson zabrał się za budowę tajemniczej maszyny. Kiedy ta została ukończona, spojrzał na nią z dumą. Maxwell polecił Wilsonowi pociągnięcie dźwigni, uruchamiającej maszynę. Wilson był sceptycznie nastawiony do tego pomysłu, a gdy to okazał, Maxwell krzyknął do niego: "ZRÓB TO!", przez co przestraszony mężczyzna uruchomił mechanizm. Gdy maszyna została już uruchomiona, Wilson zrozumiał, że stanowi ona portal, który miał przenieść swego twórcę do miejsca przeznaczenia. Gdy Maxwell śmiał się maniakalnie, mroczne ręce wypełzły z podłogi i wciągnęły Wilsona w tajemniczy i mroczny świat "Don't Starve". Strategia Od aktualizacji "The End of the Beginning" jedyną cechą szczególną, która odróżnia model Wilsona od innych postaci, jest jego broda. Broda Wilsona ma 3 zasadnicze cechy: *zapewnia maksymalną wartość 135 sek. ochrony przed efektem zamrożenia, *może zostać ścięta w celu pozyskania brody - niezbędnego materiału do stworzenia mięsnej kukły pozwalającej na odrodzenie, *po zgoleniu regeneruje 10 punktów poczytalności. Aby broda urosła do maksymalnych rozmiarów, potrzebnych jest 16 dni. Zima rozpoczyna się zazwyczaj po 20 dniach (lub około 56 dniach w dodatku Panowanie Gigantów) na ustawieniach docelowych, broda stanowi więc kluczowy element jej przetrwania. Niemniej jednak, posiadając puchową kamizelkę, bawoli kapelusz oraz brodę, Wilson jest w stanie uzyskać największą wartość ochrony przed mrozem, wynoszącą 615. Oznacza to, iż aby Wilson zaczął odczuwać obniżające zdrowie efekty mrozu, musi minąć 13.3 minuty, co jest o 5.3 minuty wyższym wynikiem niż czas trwania całego cyklu dnia i nocy. To daje graczom znacznie większą swobodę w gromadzeniu surowców i żywności podczas trwania zimy. Ta cecha jest szczególnie pomocna podczas tropienia Koalefanta, kiedy postać przez dłuższy czas nie może się ogrzać. Warto również wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że z brodą o maksymalnej długości możliwe jest uzyskanie wystarczającej izolacji, potrzebnej do przetrwania zimy, co oznacza, że gracz może spędzić więcej czasu na przygotowaniach do niej w inny sposób. Na przykład, zamiast śledzenia Koalefanta w celu wykonania ciepłego ubrania, gracz może skupić się na zapewnieniu sobie wystarczającej ilości pułapek na króliki lub na zebraniu drewna w ramach przygotowań do obniżonej skuteczności paliwa podczas zimowych dni. Jeśli przed nadejściem zimy gracz zgromadził wystarczającą ilość ubrań izolujących przed mrozem, dobrym rozwiązaniem jest ścięcie brody. Pamiętając, iż stworzenie mięsnej kukły wymaga 4 sztuk brody, które można zdobyć poprzez obniżanie poczytalności do niskich poziomów i polowanie na Beardlingi lub ścięcie pełnej brody (dostarcza to 9 sztuk tego materiału). Powoduje to utratę ochrony przed mrozem, ale dostarcza też surowce potrzebne do stworzenia mięsnej kukły. Ścięcie brody przed osiągnięciem jej maksymalnej długości zapewnia mniejszą ilość tego surowca. Podsumowując, cecha szczególna Wilsona sprawia, że jest on naturalnie predysponowany do łatwiejszego przetrwania zimy oraz dostępu do mięsnej kukły bez konieczności obniżania poczytalności. Oba zastosowania jego atrybutu sprawiają, iż Wilson stanowi dobry wybór dla szerokiego grona graczy, począwszy od początkujących, aż po tych zaawansowanych. W DLC - Panowanie Gigantów broda zyskuje jedną negatywną właściwość. Mianowicie spowalnia ona spadek temperatury ciała postaci, co przyspiesza przegrzewanie się Wilsona w lecie. Aby zapobiec temu efektowi, wystarczy ściąć brodę brzytwą. Ciekawostki *Głos Wilsona jest wzorowany na trąbce; *zwrot Wilsona: "Celuj w oczy''!" jest odniesieniem do serii Baldurs Gate, w której Minsc krzyczy do swego chomika Boo (''ang. "Go for the eyes!"); *Czupryna Wilsona w grze Team Fortress 2 jest wzorowana na włosach Wilsona; *od aktualizacji Insanity Wilson nie jest jedyną postacią, która może zdobyć brodę; *gdy Wilson analizuje masło, mówi: "Nie wierzę, że to jest masło!". Jest to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do reklamy telewizyjnej traktującej o substytucie masła (Margarynie), której nazwa brzmi: "Nie wierzę, że to nie jest masło!"; *po zbadaniu młota, Wilson mówi: "Stop! It's time! To hammer things!". Jest to nawiązanie do utworu "U Can't Touch This" autorstwa M.C. Hammera, gdzie pada "Stop! Hammer time!"; *wszystkie imiona postaci zaczynają się na literę W (wyjątkiem jest Maxwell, którego imię zaczyna się na literę M, które jest odwróconym W). Jeśli przyjrzymy się włosom Wilsona, jego fryzura układa się w literę W; *istnieje Creepypasta o Cienistym Wilsonie - uśmiechniętej, czarnej postaci podobnej do Wilsona z siekierą w ręku; *nie ma żadnych minusów jako postać, więc jest dobrym wyborem dla początkujących graczy; *możliwe, że to przez miksturę z trailera tak szybko rośnie mu broda; *istnieją spekulacje, że jest spokrewniony z Willow; *jego pełne imię brzmi: Wilson Percival Higgsbury; *Wilson posiada czaszkę w plikach gry; *w wypowiedzi Wilsona o saletrze '',,I'm not a geologist" ''można wywnioskować, że nie zajmuje się geologią (nauka o skałach); *możliwe, że pomysł na stworzenie świata Don't Starve został zainspirowany filmem Cast Away: Poza Światem, a samo imię głównego bohatera gry odnosi się do piłki plażowej Wilsona - sztucznego towarzysza filmowego rozbitka; *Klei określiło wiek Wilsona jako "nieco po trzydziestce". *Może zwrócić się bezpośrednio do gracza pytając się go, czy słyszy ujadanie psów gończych słowami: "Did you hear that?" Inne *Cytaty Wilsona *Ubrania Wilsona Galeria Wilson2.png|Wilson z długą brodą Wilson w trawiastej zbroi.jpg|Wilson noszący trawiastą zbroję. Cienisty Wilson.png|Cienisty Wilson Wilson i borda..png|Wilson i broda Wilson i tulecytowy strój.png|Wilson w tulecytowej zbroi Wilson - Release Trailer.png|Wilson przestraszony widokiem Gęsiołosia w ostatnim zwiastunie Dodatku Panowanie Gigantów Czaszka Wilsona.png|Czaszka Wilsona znaleziona w plikach gry. en:Wilson fr:Wilson es:Wilson ja:Wilson it:Wilson vi:Wilson Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Podstawowe pojęcia